


At the End of the Day

by ryuuji_matsuo



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuji_matsuo/pseuds/ryuuji_matsuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the bad days Tim has had in the last month, today had to be the absolute worst. If not for the back-to-back meetings at Wayne Enterprises, then it had to be him misplacing his keys, and getting caught in a sudden rain storm. He could feel his tension levels rising. Nothing could possibly make it any better, not even a romantic bath.. Or could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

Of all the bad days Tim has had in the last month, today had to be the absolute worst. If not for the back-to-back meetings at Wayne Enterprises, then it had to be him misplacing his keys, and getting caught in a sudden rain storm. He could feel his tension levels rising, if his keys weren't found soon, he'd take drastic measures of getting inside. He knew it was virtually useless to knock- in Tim's case, pound- on the door to get Jason to unlock it and let him inside. He was eighty-seven percent sure that the elder man wasn't even home, he was never home around this time.

Pulling open compartment after compartment he looked for his missing keys. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, startling Tim when the thunder rolled mere seconds after. He went about muttering to himself about how stupid the rain was, how stupid his keys were, he even cursed the stupid door for not opening. He was seconds from kicking down the door when he heard the jingle of his keys from inside his computer bag. He stared at the bag as if it were possessed, almost instantly tearing open the front compartment. There sat his keys mockingly. Tim ground his teeth in irritation as he snatched them from his bag and jammed the key into the lock. To add to his irritation, the front door was already unlocked, why he didn't bother to check the door first was beyond him.

He pulled his keys from the lock and shoved the door open as quickly as possible. He moved quickly, wrinkling his nose as the door hit the wall with a bang. Once inside, it took all of Tim's willpower to not just slam the door shut. He could practically feel the vein near his left temple throbbing with irritation. He reached behind him and locked the door, if Jason really wasn't home then he could suffer in the rain like Tim had. He knew it was mean, but he really couldn't care less if Jason had to suffer. 'Stupid boyfriend, stupid door, stupid keys' He thought to himself bitterly.

He dropped his bag onto the floor not caring about jarring his computer equipment, and kicked off his rain soaked shoes. He stood in the entrance for a few minutes debating his next move. He stared at a fixed spot on the floor before sighing heavily, bringing his hands up to run up his face and slowly carding his fingers though dripping wet hair. Slowly, he entered his and Jason's shared apartment, not bothering to turn on any lights as he moved about. He made his way into the kitchen as a start, if the day could get any worse, it just did. Stubbing his pinky toe on the corner of what he assumed was the table he let out a low hiss as a sharp pain shot through his foot and up his leg.

Tim clenched his jaw and fists tightly, he was quickly approaching the 'need to maim someone or something' stage of his anger. He would probably take himself off of tonight's patrol just to keep himself from taking it that one step further and hurting a civilian, or worse himself or Jason, or even one of the others out with them. He stood in the dark for a moment, letting the pain in his toe ebb enough to be able to walk around again. He continued more carefully, feeling his way around the table. His hand gently knocked into a bottle on the table, luckily the bottle was heavy, and Tim wasn't moving around violently so it hadn't knocked over. Curiously, he felt the bottle, it was larger than the typical beer bottle they had in the fridge, Tim immediately thought it was one of his bottles of Chardonnay. While he couldn't be sure of that, he was, however, certain that it was an unopened bottle of wine, and left it in its place.

Finally coming around the table, he groped around looking for the fridge door. After a few seconds he found the handle and wrenched the door open, pulling out one of the aforementioned bottles of beer. He didn't care if Jason was going to gripe that Tim took one of his beers. Using the light of the fridge Tim mapped a safe path through the kitchen and into the den. He also took the opportunity to look at the bottle of wine on the table. Picking it up he looked it over, and just as he thought, it was Chardonnay, but not one of his. Upon a closer inspection, he stabbed a guess that it was probably from Alfred. Given the date on the bottle, it was considerably older than what Tim had in his small collection. He snorted a little, setting the bottle lightly back onto the table. He closed the fridge door with his foot and made his way to the den, bottle of beer in hand.

He shuffled his feet as he moved around in total darkness again. He must have been really out of it since his vision never adjusted to the dark. His free hand reached out as he bent over, searching for the arm of the couch. It was too little too late as he jammed his other toe on the leg of the coffee table. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from shouting out. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, his hand falling to the arm of the couch. After making sure he wouldn't stub any more toes, he managed to get in front of the couch and practically threw himself onto it. He didn't even care that he was still in his work clothes. Nor did he particularly care that he was still sopping wet and would probably need to warn Jason about the puddles he made on his way in.

Finally in a comfortable position on the couch Tim twisted the cap off the bottle and tossed it into the ashtray on the table. He slouched on the couch, letting the cushions envelop him as he sank deeper. He let out a long, soft sigh as he stared into the darkness. He was home, and that was all that mattered to him. He brought the bottle to his lips, letting the rim ghost over the flesh for a moment before taking a long drink of the dark amber liquid. The alcohol warmed Tim from the inside out as he took it in. Tim stared at the table, more specifically at Jason's unguarded pack of cigarettes. Tim heaved himself up and snatched both pack and lighter. He took a single cigarette from the pack before tossing the pack back onto the table. He set his beer on the table and leaned back against the couch. Tim stick the cigarette between his lips and brought the lighter to the tip of the cigarette. His other hand cupped around the lighter and cigarette, but before he lit it, he stopped. An angry sigh escaped his lips and he tossed both lighter and cigarette back onto the table. He shook his head and reached for his beer again.

As Tim sat in the calming darkness, taking short pulls from his drink, he felt his near-rage attitude dim down to a minor hatred of everything. He was less inclined to punch something, but would do so if provoked enough. There were no sounds in the apartment, sounds that Tim was actually listening to, so it came as a bit of a shock hearing Rigel clawing away at his scratching post on the opposite side of the couch from where Tim was currently sitting. Tim paused in his drinking to look in the direction of the scratching sound and almost smiled to himself. He exhaled slowly before bringing the half finished beer back to his lips. Tim didn't notice that the scratching had stopped, didn't notice that Rigel had made his way to the back of the couch and was now perched right next to Tim's head.

As if on cue, Rigel buried his face in Tim's damp hair and spent the next three minutes butting, nuzzling, and chewing on Tim's head and hair affectionately the moment Tim stopped nursing the beer. That was one of the things Tim loved about their cat; Rigel was so chummy with Tim, that no matter who came home first, Rigel would first greet Tim. Tim relaxed further into the couch as Rigel 'groomed' Tim, he was even purring and eventually settled down right next to Tim's head. As Tim went to finish off the last of his beer, Rigel had begun to sniff around Tim's head. The next thing Tim knew, was he was spluttering, and choking on the last of his beer. Rigel had the bright idea to stick his cold wet nose into the opening of Tim's ear. That had been the last straw and Tim had let out a strangled cry, finally breaking the long silence.

“Jesus _Christ!_ ” He gasped, furiously rubbing his hand against his ear. He leaned forward and set the bottle on the table and looked at Rigel pointedly. As if he could speak to Rigel and actually understand him he began to talk to the small ginger cat. “Seriously, what was that for?” After a long pause and a short meow from the cat Tim threw his hands up and sighed loudly. “That's no excuse, I don't care if you're happy to see me. You don't just stick your nose in peoples ears.” He slumped back into the couch and reached behind him to pet Rigel despite being annoyed with furry animal. The quiet hadn't lasted five minutes before Tim heard a clatter from somewhere else in the apartment. He wondered if Jason really was home and that's why the door was unlocked. It would explain why his motorcycle was still out front.

A flash of lightning light up the room, followed by deep rolling thunder had caught his attention, “Jay?” he called, quietly at first, not sure if Jason was really home or if there was an intruder- if there was, why hadn't the alarms gone off? He sighed loudly and pushed himself to actually sit up. “Jason.” He called again, more loudly this time, he made sure that his voice carried through the apartment. A second flash lit the room again and Tim decided to get up and move to the sliding glass door and looked outside and up at the heavy dark storm clouds. As he stared, his eyelids slid shut and listened to the loud purr of Rigel, and the pounding of the rain outside. For the second time that night, Tim ignored his surroundings and blocked everything out.

It wasn't until he felt warm, strong arms wrapping around his body, that he was conscious of another being in the apartment aside from himself and the cat. He kept his eyes shut a while longer, taking in the new sounds, Jason's heartbeat, and soft breathing. If it weren't for the wet clothes and his mood, he'd say he couldn't be in a more perfect situation. Though he couldn't help but feel like something was off. Jason wasn't this cuddly. Usually, if he gave a hug it would be short. But this, this was something Tim was confused by, a full two minutes passed with Jason still draped over his dripping wet form before Tim twisted around and out of Jason's grasp. Jason merely shook his head, a slight smirk on his face as he read the confusion on Tim's face.

“You're soaking wet babybird.” He commented, as he plucked at his now damp shirt. His smirk faded as he got a good look at Tim. When he came into the den the lights were all off, they were now on, and Tim hadn't even noticed. Jason frowned slightly as he realized just how wet Tim really was. Tim stared daggers at him. “Yes, a brilliant observation. Maybe I should call you Sherlock from now on.” His little quip was uncalled for, but he couldn't care less. He kept himself from huffing like a child. Jason thankfully picked up on his bird's bad mood and decided now was a good time as any to give Tim his surprise.

Taking Tim's hands, Jason backed up and pulled Tim along with him. He expected to be met with resistance but found none. Tim raised an eyebrow and stared down Jason. “Where are we going? I'm not leaving the apartment, nor am I going to take any bs. I'm in a foul mood and not to be messed with.” Jason's response was a slight chuckle, to only be cut off abruptly by Tim's pointed glare. “Relax babe, I know you are. We're going to the bathroom, ok? I've got a surprise for you in there.” he said with a slight grin.

Now Tim really was worried that something was up with Jason. A surprise? Did someone die? Is Jason sick? “What did you do this time?” Tim stopped suddenly just outside the bathroom door. Jason sighed and shook his head. “Didn't do nothin' wrong. Can't I make surprises without bein' accused of high treason against his imperial royal majesty?” And there it was. Jason's retort to Tim's earlier quip. That got Tim's blood boiling, his hand balling into a fist, and earned Jason a fresh black eye that would be fully visible the next morning.

Jason chuckled as he held himself against the wall, hand pressed against his face. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was out of line, and I'm sorry, okay? I totally deserve this black eye.” Tim seemed to accept his apology as he shook out his hand for a moment, seeming pleased with himself. He took Tim's hands again and led him into the bathroom. Tim paused when he was inside and clear from the door. Jason stepped around Tim and let him get a good look. The bathroom lights were turned off and about twenty candles were lit around the bathtub, on the sink, on the back of the toilet, and some on the floor. Tim stood there like a deer in headlights as he took it all in. Tim turned and looked at Jason, shock was clear on his face.

“Jay, I-” Jason cut Tim off by pressing his index finger to his lips. He smirked in triumph and spoke quickly. “Wait right here, alright?” Tim only shrugged and nodded as Jason vanished, and returned with the wine and a pair of wine glasses. Tim was still stunned from seeing his surprise. He didn't know Jason even had it in him to do this. Jason smiled at Tim and reached out to his chest, and began to take off Tim's clothes for him. Tim complied, and helped Jason to remove his sopping wet clothes. Once the clothes were off and tossed into the hamper, Jason ushered Tim into the warm bubble filled bath. Tim hadn't realized how cold his skin was until his foot touched the warm waters and hissed under his breath at the sting. He lowered himself into the tub as Jason closed the bathroom door just in time to bar Rigel from entering with them. Jason sat on the lid of the toilet and busied himself with opening the wine bottle.

“Got it off Alfred, when I told him you were havin' a bad month. He brought it over earlier today. Figured I'd do something.. Romantic, to help ease your mood.” he broke the silence and smiled fondly at Tim who had settled into the tub and was comfortable. The only sound that came from Tim was a single “Mm” in acknowledgement to what Jason was saying. Jason first poured Tim's glass, before even thinking about his, he gave it to Tim. Tim sat up in the tub as he took the glass. The bubbles were in massive mounds around Tim, and it forced a slight chuckle from Jason.

Tim sniffed the wine gingerly and took a small sip. He looked up at Jason and sighed softly. While it was a nice surprise, he felt he shouldn't hog it all to himself, so he balanced his wine glass on the side of the tub and crooked his finger at Jason. “Go on then, pour yourself a glass and get your ass in here with me. Or I'll even out the black eye with another.” Jason barked out a laugh at Tim's threat and reached over to cup Tim's cheek, thumb running gently across Tim's cheek.

“Don't need to ask twice babybird.” He stood up as he poured his wine, setting the glass onto the counter so he could take his clothes off. Tim kept his eyes trained on Jason as the older man stripped. Tim found himself starting at the largest of Jason's scars, a small frown formed on his face as he remembered the story of how he got them in the first place. Tim closed his eyes and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such depressing times. When Jason finished stripping, and turned around, he flashed Tim a knowing smile. He grabbed his glass off the counter and set it on the floor. Tim made room for Jason to sit behind him. Jason carefully climbed in behind Tim, once he was situated, and his legs spread out he pulled Tim against him.

Tim squeaked as he was pulled against Jason so suddenly. The man's hands found their way to Tim's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. Tim rested his head against Jason's chest and closed his eyes. The warmth of the water, and closeness of Jason made Tim feel just that more better. “Mmmm, you're a jerk. But I love you anyway.” Tim tilted his head back and opened his eyes to look up at Jason. He sighed a few seconds later and reached for his glass of wine. Jason's hand moved quickly and stopped Tim from grabbing the glass. He cradled the smaller hand in his own, bringing it back slowly to press a kiss to each knuckle on Tim's hand. Tim sighed and nodded at the silent meaning, “I know. It's just hard, when you don't say it, when you know you want to.”

Jason let go of Tim's hand and let him grab his wine, Jason reached for his too. Both brought their glasses to their lips and drank. When both glasses were safely back on the ground, Jason sat up straight and dragged Tim up with him. He guided Tim's body to turn so he was sitting sideways in the tub. There he cupped Tim's cheeks, both thumbs stroking gently. “You're right, it is hard for me to say it, and I hate not being able to say it to you. I'm trying, I really am. Which is why I did all this. As a way of showing you, that I do, that I am.” Tim smiled a little at what Jason said and brought his own hands up to cup Jason's cheeks. Jason leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of Tim's head, his forehead, nose, and finally his lips.

The kiss was sweet, almost chaste. Yet it held all the passion and love that Jason held for Tim. They broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together for a moment before Tim twisted back around into his original position. Smirking to himself as he pressed back against Jason's chest and felt how aroused the man had become from that single kiss. They had finished off their respective glasses of wine and shifted into a more comfortable position. “Thank you, Jay.” Tim really was glad that Jason had done this for him.

They stayed in that position for a while. It would have been longer if Tim hadn't drifted off to sleep. His faint snoring made Jason smile fondly. He leaned down and kissed the top of Tim's head, unintentionally rousing him from his light sleep. Tim blinked a few times before realizing that he was still in the bath tub. Jason's arms were still wrapped around Tim's upper body when Tim had made a move to get out of the tub.

Jason let go of Tim, his hands staying on Tim's body as the younger got up and out of the tub. “C'mon then,” He jerked his head towards the door, “I have to do something and I need you to come with me.” Jason raised an eyebrow as Tim grabbed a towel from the rack and left the bathroom. Jason chuckled to himself as he unplugged the drain and climbed out, picking up the empty glasses, and he half full wine bottle on his way out, completely forgoing the towel.

He followed Tim into their bedroom, depositing the bottle and glasses on top of the dresser. Tim was already on the bed, laying in a 'come hither' pose. The towel he had brought with him from the bathroom was haphazardly draped over his waist. A grin sneaked its way onto Jason's face, “Shit babybird. And here I was, ready to be the good guy and not ask you for it. Since, y'know, pissed off an' all that crap.” Jason crossed the short distance to the bed and put one knee up on the bed. As he did that, Tim rolled onto his back slightly. One of Jason's hands pushed down on the bed, Tim's hand ran down his chest and he licked his lips. For each movement Jason made in getting onto the bed, Tim moved into a more seductive pose.

“Neither of us have had the time, and I've been too absorbed in work that I ignored our needs. And you went through all the trouble with the bath. So get your ass up here.” Tim smirked as he laid on his back fully. His arms tucked behind his head, legs spread wide enough to accommodate Jason's body. Jason had no objections to Tim's demand and settled between the brunets legs. Jason ran his fingers up and down Tim's sides slowly. Tim twitched at the light touches, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Jason. Jason slid his entire body up along Tim's and kissed his neck. Tim tilted his head to the side, allowing Jason more access to the exposed flesh. Jason hummed in thanks and sucked lightly where he kissed, his teeth worrying the light coloured skin into a dark shade. He worked at the mark until it was a deep shade of purple.

When Jason finished and pulled away, running his tongue over the fresh spot, Tims hands found their way into Jason's hair. He gripped it lightly as his skin was teased, licked, bitten, and kissed. His breath hitched as Jason's lips and teeth found their way to his nipples. Jason looked up, smirking as he watched his babybird slowly come undone. A deep chuckle rumbled low in Jason's chest as he went back to Tim, taking care to give equal attention to each of Tim's nipples. He first licked them, sucking lightly, as he pulled back he blew on them. Never once did he use his hands, only his mouth. He made it his personal goal to drive Tim over the edge using his mouth almost exclusively.

Jason moved down, away from Tim's chest, to his stomach. His tongue drew aimless patterns on the flat plains of Tim's stomach,. It tickled and Tim couldn't help but laugh a little, that was, until Jason smirked and licked all around Tim's navel, dipping inside he wiggled the muscle around inside causing Tim to stop his laughing abruptly and gasp. Jason placed wet open mouth kisses around the area and moved down even further. Tim's erection stood out underneath the thick cloth of the towel. Jason placed his hands on Tim's hips to prevent him from bucking. Tim's hands never left Jason's hair the whole time he moved about. Tim gave Jason a slight pout when he found he couldn't move his hips, the pout was gone the instant that Jason's warm open mouth was pressed flush against his covered erection.

Tim opened his mouth wide, a moan caught in his throat as his boyfriend mouthed at his dick through the towel. While the sensation was there, it wasn't enough to the smaller of the two, and Tim soon found himself rocking his hips side to side. Jason chuckled and removed the towel, tossing it who knows where into the room. Tim groaned, the towel was gone, he knew that Jason was finally going to stop teasing him. The older of the two chuckled, his hot breath ghosting Tim's cock. Jason only chuckled more as the appendage before him twitched and pulsed, pushing a bead of precum out and onto Tim's stomach. This time, Tim let out a deep guttural moan, his hands left Jason's hair and covered Jason's.

The moment Tim's hands left his head, Jason ducked down and pressed a firm kiss to the underside of Tim's already leaking cock. Tim's back bowed slightly, Jason liked the way Tim's skin stretched over his muscles. He kissed Tim's inner thigh, watching as Tim arched just that much more off the bed. Tim mewled softly, a single word falling from his lips before breath hitching, “Jay.” Jason could tell that his beautiful babybird probably couldn't take it anymore, so he smirked against Tim's milky white thigh. He moved at a slow pace, taking his time as he kissed up Tim's thigh, up his hip bone, and back down to crotch. He took one look up at Tim before taking him into his mouth.

Tim arched his back off the bed, his fingers dug into Jason's hands. His cock was surrounded in a slick warm heat, it was almost too much to bare. Jason took the entire length into his mouth, his nose burying in the soft hair that surrounded the base of Tim's cock. His tongue flattened against the underside of the shaft, his teeth scraping gently as he pulled up, and pushed back down. His head bobbed slowly, tongue drawing odd patterns and swirls. Tim's legs shook as his dick was given such attention. Blunt nails dug into the backs of Jason's hands as he feebly tried to pry them off of his hips. Sensing that Tim was close, the black haired man focused his attention to the head of the cock in his mouth. Tongue swirling all around it, pressing flat, licking it lewdly like a lollipop. He sucked on it and released it from his mouth with a loud smack.

Tim's chest heaved as the cool air hit his throbbing shaft. Jason removed his hands from Tim's hips and ran his dull nails up his sides and down the front of his body. He sat up and let Tim cool off a bit before he really got down to business. By now, Tim's skin was sensitive to the touch, each time he shifted even just a fraction, or Jason touched him his skin would tingle, and the sensation would go straight to his swollen shaft. Tim sat up slightly, just enough to look at Jason. His hair was tousled, and he couldn't care less about that. His breathing was still off, no thanks to Jason. He was so close, and then Jason stopped. Tim's abdomen had trails of precum on it from where his dick had moved while he shifted around. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he rolled over, and reached onto the night stand for the small bottle of lube that he pulled out earlier. He tossed it to Jason after grabbing it and rolled back onto his back.

Jason caught the bottle easily and set it down on the bed next to him as he moved between Tim's legs again. He picked up each of Tim's legs and pushed them back against Tim's belly. He then took both of Tim's hands and placed them on his thighs to hold his legs in place so Jason could open Tim better. “How do you want it babe?” He asked, as he hauled Tim towards him and onto his bent legs. Tim thought for a moment, on any given night he'd want it hard and fast, but tonight, he figured he'd go with gentle, loving. Tim knew just how long it'd been since they last had sex, and he knew that no matter what he asked for, that they wouldn't last very long. “Mm, keep doing what you're doing. We're not going to last long, so go slow, love me.” Jason nodded and looked down at Tim's entrance, it's soft pink colour was inviting. Jason popped his thumb into his mouth, coating it thickly with his saliva. He pulled the digit from his lips and stroked lightly at the tight pink ring of muscles.

Jason slipped his thumb past the tight muscle with out warning, earning him a hiss from the younger man below him. That hiss died down fairly quickly as Jason wiggled his thumb around. Before Tim could get accustomed to it, the digit was removed. Tim watched Jason as he stuck the thumb into his mouth and hummed lightly in approval. Jason stopped sucking on his thumb and grabbed the lube, popping the cap and squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers. He made sure they were well coated before bringing his hand down to Tim's ass. He discarded the lube on the bed and placed his left hand on Tim's ass cheek, spreading Tim wider. He waisted no time in slicking the area around Tim's hole, he was a little impatient and slipped his middle finger into the inviting heat. Tim groaned and wiggled his hips a little, already used to the current finger inside him. Jason plunged his finger in as deep as it could go, wiggling and crooking it as he began to seriously prep Tim.

Before long, Jason had the second and third fingers inserted. Occasionally his fingers brushed or prodded Tim's prostate, and Tim's breath would hitch, he'd gasp and moan. When he deemed Tim to be opened enough, he slipped his fingers out, slicked his cock with the excess lube and lined up. He looked to Tim, who nodded that he was ready, and pressed in slowly. He pressed in to the hilt, completely burying himself into Tim. Tim's mouth hung open at the thick intrusion and let go of his legs, wrapping them around Jason's waist. Jason leaned forward and on top of Tim. He propped himself up on his elbows and drew his hips back. Tim gasped at the sudden movement, he wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders. Jason rolled his hips as he pushed back in slowly. A couple more slow thrusts had Tim up the wall, he turned his head and whispered into Jason's ear. “Jay, go faster... Please?” He cried out as Jason complied, his pace picking up considerably.

Tim squeezed down on Jason's hard shaft making Jason's hips stutter in movement for a brief moment. Tim began to roll his hips in an effort to speed things along. Tim had grown impatient with his own choice to take it slow. Mid thrust Tim changed his mind, “Just do what you want, Jay.” He moaned as his prostate was hit, Jason nodded at Tim's change of heart and gladly changed the angle of his hips. He began to pound into Tim harder and fasted, drawing out little mewls and caught moans with each thrust. Jason grunted, moving his lower body as if on an autopilot. He moved so that he and Tim were pressed flush against one another. He caught Tim's attention and kissed him as soon as he had turned his head. When the kiss was broken both panted heavily. Tim cried out suddenly as Jason hit Tim's prostate, Jason angled his hips and drove for that spot with each thrust.

“Jay..” Tim began, finding it hard to speak between all his gasps and moans. “Jay, so close..” He moaned loudly in Jason's ear sending a shiver down the man's spine and straight to his cock. Jason nodded. “I know babe, I know.. Me to, so fuckin' close.” Jason grunted again as his cock was squeezed. He balanced on one elbow and brought his right hand down between their bodies and grasped Tim's dick firmly. Tim bucked his hips and cried out loudly, he hadn't realized that he was on the verge of coming until Jason grabbed him. He drew in a sharp breath as Jason toyed with the head of his cock, bringing him that much closer to release. It took a combination of Jason leaning down to kiss Tim, of him dipping his thumb into the slit of his dick and smearing the precum over the head, and him hitting his prostate to push Tim over the edge.

Tim broke the kiss as he threw his head back. A moan caught in his throat as he rode out his orgasm. His walls clamped down tightly around Jason, pushing his lover over the edge as well. Jason kept thrusting into Tim, spilling his seed and coating Tim's walls. Tim lowered himself back down to the bed as the last of his cum shot out, painting his and Jason's bellies. Jason all but collapsed onto Tim when he was spent. The two lay there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. Tim's mood had changed considerably, and was content to keep lying there. Jason, however, had a different idea. He pushed himself up and pulled out of Tim. Tim moaned softly feeling Jason leave his body, already missing the feeling of having him inside filling him up completely.

Jason leaned over the side of the bed and snatched the towel. He wiped the cum off his chest and abdomen before turning around to Tim. He sat on his heels as he cleaned up Tim. “We'll shower and clean ourselves up later. That cool with you?” He asked once he was satisfied that Tim was clean enough to sleep. Tim nodded and rolled onto his side, tucking a hand under his head as Jason tossed the towel onto the floor and climbed up and behind Tim. He laid down, pulling Tim up against his chest, his arm draping over Tim's side. Tim turned his head to look at Jason. “Might sound like an odd request, but could you put it back in?” Tim wasn't sure why he asked, and the look Jason gave him made it seem like he was crazy. Jason raised an eyebrow, but nodded a few seconds later. The arm that was draped over Tim's body left and guided Tim's hips against his. Jason easily slipped his softening penis back inside the slick heat. Tim half mewled, half moaned lightly in appreciation.

“Better?” Jason asked as he draped his arm back over Tim. Tim nodded and hummed. Jason grabbed the covers and pulled it over the top of them. “Mmm, good. I think it's time for some rest, yeah?” Tim only hummed again feeling the fatigue take him. Jason kissed the back of Tim's head and sighed as he let sleep take him too.

Rigel was not one to be forgotten, and had figured out where Tim and Jason had gone off to. He jumped and climbed up onto the bed with them. Both Tim and Jason were already down and out for the night, so there would be no petting for the small ginger cat. He sniffed around their heads to determine which was Tim, so he could curl up in the crook of Tim's arm and fall asleep happily purring.


End file.
